1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fending devices and in particular to marine fender structures.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is conventional in the marine art to provide fenders which are hung over the side of the marine craft or other marine structure so as to prevent the craft or structure from engaging the dock or pier when tied up thereto. Such fenders are conventionally formed of relatively large cylindrical means and hung on line from cleats or the like on the deck of the craft.
In one known form, the fender is formed of line. Also known are hollow fenders formed of synthetic resin.
The fenders must be formed of a material capable of withstanding the substantial stresses applied against them as the marine craft moves toward the stationary objects, such as the pier or similar object. At the same time, the fenders must be formed of suitable material to prevent damage to the craft as a result of the fending action.